Violet Skies
by HeartFullOfNapalm
Summary: Violet, daughter of Remus Lupin, is an extraordinary witch. Born and raised being taught by members of the Order, she's got everything she needs to have a happy life. But when she is required to attend Hogwarts to be in complete safety, love tears her from her path of normalcy. With two twins interfering in her life, what could possibly go wrong?


A girl, no more than the age of nineteen years old, stood tapping her foot against the cold wood floor, her arms crossed over her chest angrily. She was a fairly tall girl, well built and filled out all in the right places. She wore old and faded blue denim jeans, which were more white than blue now, and they had rips and holes all down the legs. She wore a loose fitted faded blue shirt and had a black military jacket slung over her, matching her leather boots that she would never leave. She had straight light brown hair which fell past her shoulders, and inquisitive green eyes, the exact same as her fathers. She had been waiting for Tonks, her step-mother, and Remus Lupin, her father, to come down the stairs for around ten minutes. Not a lot of time to some, but to the girl, it was as if hours had passed. She could've been doing anything in the space of those ever-lasting ten minutes, but no, of course, she had to wait for her mother and father. She never considered Nymphadora Tonks to ever be her step-mother, and always called her mum or mother, but when in a mood with her, Tonks or Dora would roll off her tongue naturally. Tonks had been there for her, stood in like a sister, even before she and Remus got together. When the news broke out over their relationship, the girl couldn't contain her excitement. The girl was named Violet, Violet Elena Lupin, and she never thought highly of herself in the slightest. She had never attended a school, much to her fathers' dismay, but was home tutored instead, which she and her mother preferred. The Aurors, mainly those who were close with her father, would teach her everything she needed to know and more, and through this, Violet had learnt almost everything needed to be an Auror. Her father insisted she never became aware of such a fact, as she would sign her self up for it immediately - putting her life in danger, something which Remus refused to happen, though the events of today already had her life in jeopardy. With the return of Lord Voldemort, nowhere was safe. That was why Violet and her parents were travelling to 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius Black and the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Eventually, her head jerked up and she saw her mother, Tonks, standing next to her, and she reached for her hand, Violet gladly accepting her warmth and comfort. Her father walked up to her and stood on the other side of her, taking her other hand, and they Apparated to their new home for the holidays. Violet stumbled as she opened her eyes and found herself looking up at Molly Weasley, a short and rather plump looking woman, who had taken care of her many times, especially when her father became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher a few years ago, and as Molly was close friends with her mother. Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened and she laughed, pulling all three of them into a bone-crunching hug. When they all pulled away, Violet's father bent down and whispered in her ear that he was going to find her Godfather Sirius, and her mother left following him.

"How are you, Violet, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, and with a murmured 'okay', she took Violet's forearm and ushered her into the next room, which happened to have a girl Violet had never seen before, with messy but curly brown hair, and the others who could only be other Weasley children. She had never met any of them before, as Violet would always visit Mr and Mrs Weasley during school time, so she only met the older Weasley children, Charlie and Bill, whom she barely remembers. Before Mrs. Weasley could open her mouth to speak and make introductions, one of the two identical looking boys stood up and raised his eyebrow, only for the other copy to do exactly the same.  
"And who is this?" They chorused, making a small smile tug on Violet's lips.  
"Violet Lupin." Violet said in a rather light sing-song voice, making the girl with brown, bushy hair purse her lips and stride over to her, offering Violet her hand to shake.  
"Hermione Granger, pleasure. I never knew-" Violet was forced to drop Hermione's hand quickly and turn her attention away, as another Weasley bounced up to her and grinned. She was a pretty girl, possibly the youngest there, and had bright, brown eyes, just like Mrs. Weasley's.  
"I'm Ginny, I've heard a lot about you." Violet grinned and gave a slight bow, offering a small, warm smile to everyone in the room as they made their introductions. The Ginny girl was the only one to make a very good impression on her, and Violet had the growing feeling that she would be the one to grow attached to the quickest.  
"Now now, give the girl a rest. She's had a rather rough day, I imagine, haven't you Violet, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, drawing Violet's attention once more. She managed to nod her head before a loud crack greeted her eardrums, and on reflex she pulled her wand out from her boot and held it firmly. When everyone in the room slowly turned to look at her with amused expressions, Violet let out a shaky laugh and ran a hand through her uneven layered light brown hair, and tucked the wand back into her boot.  
"I've been trained by Mad-Eye. Is that enough to explain why I'm constantly on edge?" Violet said, not offering anything more as an explanation.  
"Of course it is. I've been through it myself, I'd know. I need to speak with you, Vi." Tonks, her mother, said, breezing into the room easily, drawing all attention to her straight away. Such a trait had been passed onto Violet, as usually attention was focused on her, which made her uncomfortable, but nonetheless played with such a fact to her advantages.  
"Sure," Violet whispered, shooting a look at her new friends in the room as if to say sorry. "What is it, Dora?" Violet breathed the second they were a few steps away from the door of the room they just left.  
"_Dora," _She repeated with a frown. "Have I done something?"  
"I finally met people of my own age, Tonks, and you brought me out of it," Violet seethed, but quickly shut her eyes and channeled her anger. She murmured an apology and her eyes fluttered open, Tonks' eyes instantly softening, and she smiled at her daughter.  
"We were all thinking, that perhaps you could go to Hogwarts this or next year, depending on certain situations." Nymphadora Tonks stared at Violet curiously, watching her closely as emotions played across her face. A few moments had passed until Violet sighed and ran a hand through her hair, biting the inside of her cheek.  
"But why?" Was all she said, well, all she managed to say, for the second the words left her mouth, Violet grabbed her wand and made the door fly open, revealing the twins, George and Fred Weasley pressed against the door and clearly eavesdropping on their conversation. Violet raised her eyebrow as they stumbled and gathered themselves to stand upright, and Tonks let out an un-lady like snort, grinning at Violet.  
"Nice one, Vi." Violet smiled slightly, but it faltered the second she looked back over at the twins.  
"So, coming to Hogwarts?" George said, grinning.  
"How old are you, anyway? Would you be in our year?" Fred said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked over at his twin.  
"I don't want to go." Violet said, turning to look back at Tonks. She shook her head, looking down the corridor as though she was looking for someone.  
"We'll talk some other time. Talk it over with the Weasley's, and I'm sure you'll change your mind, kiddo." And that was exactly what happened.


End file.
